


Jared's Lap

by FrustratedMultiFandomWriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dildos, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter/pseuds/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter
Summary: Misha likes Jared's lap and Jared uses it to his advantage to fuck Misha in public.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 33





	Jared's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently really like titling things, Jared (blank), don't I? Anyway, this is in Misha's POV. I might write a part two of this of what happens after work.

It may be a running gag that I break character and fall into a giggling fit on set at the slightest movement in J2's facial expressions, but I feel as of what Jared and I were doing debunked that at least a little.

I had recently taken a liking to sit on Jared's lap, whether it was for a short period of time or an extended one. It started as a joke, jumping onto him, seeing if he'd lose his balance. When he didn't I decided to claim him as my chair. 

No one really questioned it. Everyone either assumed it was me getting back at Jared or thought I didn't want to risk falling through another chair that Jared unscrewed. 

There was no need to correct them, if we did I wouldn't have been able to take Jared's full length in the middle of the set. 

It was incredible feeling Jared's cock throbbing inside me as he talked to Jensen about a scene that was coming up in the next few days. I really had Jared to thank for this. 

Jared had snuck into my trailer after wardrobe and cut a hole out in the back of Castiel's pants. On top of the pants was a note to go commando, it surprised me and had considered ignoring the note. I am glad I didn't. 

If I had I wouldn't be feeling full and content, as well as excitement from knowing what was happening in the middle of set. Not to mention the vibrations from Jared bouncing his leg. 

Jared had pulled me into his trailer earlier before any scenes and locked the door immediately. He pushed me to his counter, proceeded to flip the trench coat up and seen if I had done what he asked. 

It was no surprise that he had lube ready and began to open me just like that. My only support was holding onto the counter as he pushed his fingers in and out of my hole. His fingers felt so good, hitting the exact place I wanted them to. Jared knew I moan too loudly sometimes and had to kiss me to keep me quiet. 

When Jared slipped in my "gag" gift I was about to melt. After having Jared in me, I knew that while the length of the dildo was amazing and the stretch was better than words can describe it, Jared's real cock took the cake. The weight of his cock couldn't be mirrored with a fake one and nothing beats the lighting fast pounding Jared calls his thrusts. 

Right before I could cum, Jared pulled out the dildo and pushed in a plug. "You did good, Misha." Jared whispered as he set my trench coat back down, "I can't wait to be inside of you during set where no one will know just how much you like the feeling of my cock in your ass. Walking by clueless about what is happening right in front of them. Maybe I'll get so desperate to cum I'll show them all, just stand you up and use a wall to support you as I pound into you. Flip the trench coat up and all they'll see is a peek of your amazing ass and my cock filling it. Wouldn't that be great?"

I couldn't help the whines and moans that slipped out of my lips, it sounded like Heaven. Jared was smiling before he leaned in for another kiss, this time it wasn't to keep me quiet. I loved the fight of dominance between our kisses; however, this time I simply melted into. He held his hand against the plug, pushing it deeper as he devoured my mouth. 

Jared was going to be the death of me. 

I knew it was true when we entered the set and Jared kept finding ways to push the plug deeper in, with an innocent look on his face the whole time. 

By the time both I and he had a break while people were still busy going about their business, Jared sat down and pulled his cock out. He applied some lube he had in his pocket, a small tub that he slipped back in his pocket and took the plug out, slipping it into my pocket. He of course guided me down onto his cock and helped me settle onto his lap. 

Right as I did settle down onto it a guest star came in asking us a tip for a scene. Jared gave a few tips and told them mainly to go with the flow of the scene, don't over-rehearse it. Be flexible with the scene, when the asshole said that he dropped his phone, held me close and pulled me off of it just a bit, picked the phone up, and dropped me down. I did my best to turn my pleasure into a look of annoyance and the guest star was already on their way to their scene. That was just the beginning of Jared's torture. 

Jared had a lot of fun moving, bouncing his leg up and down, standing up with me while he looked for his phone that we both knew he had slipped underneath him. People laughed at my reactions to Jared's shenanigans, patting me on the back or shoulder, unknowingly pushing me down on Jay even more. 

Anytime it cleared out Jared would lift me and pound into me until he heard someone walk by. The only way this worked for us was because Jared knew our other shots weren't until after lunch. Otherwise, we would've been caught as soon as I got up and revealed Jared's cock to the set. 

The only person who seemed to notice something was a bit off was Jensen, but that's not too surprising. He just made an offhand comment about how I don't usually wear the trench coat when I'm waiting on set. I didn't get to respond because Jensen was chased back onto set to shoot a scene. 

I knew the majority of the time it was basically just cock warming but I still loved it. I had my fun torturing Jared at times, moving like I was about to get up but decided at the last minute to just stay there, throwing more weight than necessary as I went back down. Moving in general, just squirming in his lap. 

The last time before lunch and while everyone else cleared out to go work, Jared got up and did as he said he would.

He pushed me against a wall, kissing me as he flipped up the trench coat, mostly using his mouth as a silencer, and did what he wanted to since opening me up.

Jay began to pound in me, the noise of us connecting echoed slightly. I let all my moans flow into his hungry mouth as he picked up his pace, hitting my prostate over and over without giving it a break. 

He lifted his hand to my mouth as he pulled back and whispered in my ear, "Anyone can walk in at any second. There's no denying what we are doing, no chair, no coat to hide behind. If we get caught, we get caught. Do you want someone to see how beautiful you are when you're on my cock, I know I do, and from the noises, you're making, I think you do too." I nodded even though neither of us really wanted that, mostly because everyone here was too much of a family but the taboo of it all was what had both of us hard as nails. 

"You're so noisy I think they'll come here and see what's going on, who could be making such delicious-sounding noises?" Jared continued on, not losing his pace at all.

"Maybe we could pretend that we're not doing anything, that we're just messing around and playing, I want you to take your cock out." Jared practically purred, I did my best to push myself off the wall to unbutton and unzip my pants, hissing at the slight touch of it. I pulled it all the way out, it was sliding against the wall as Jay pushed me back to my original position. 

"Do you feel that air on your cock? I want you to jerk yourself off, Mish, right where anyone can see if they come in at this very moment. Even if we don't get caught some will surely see your cum against the wall." I did as he said, and was wondering how long he had been wanting to do this and if what he was saying was affecting him as much as it affected me.

I did my best to match Jared's face as he went on with his wonderful thoughts, "You have such a big load Misha, all of us will know exactly what is, but I and you will know it was all you. After spending all morning on my cock, teasing each other, talking to everyone and anybody, from guest stars to your best friends. You are going to cum right underneath their noses with me, and after I am done, I am going to seal you back up with a plug. So you'll still be walking around filled with me." 

Jared recaptured my lips, pushed my hand away, and took over. I knew we were both close now. 

Jared's thrusts lost their rhythm, the build-up was nearing its edge for me. When we heard a door opening on the far side, away from us, we both hit our climax.

Jared bit down on my lips and we came as silently as we could. There was no time to breathe, Jared hurriedly found the plug in my coat while I tucked myself in. He pushed it into me and I turned around and helped zip himself up. With my trench coat covering our secret we ran outside laughing. It felt unreal to us. We had just managed to fuck on set. 

"We really just did that, didn't we?" Jay asked as we were looking back at the door that was closing. Heading to his trailer to freshen up. 

"I think we did." I answered, I had only a second to see the cum on the wall before we ran but Jared was right, it was a hefty load and there was no denying what it was. 

"From sex in my trailer..."

"To sex on set." Jared leaned on me and sighed contently. 

"Think anyone was suspicious?" Jay asked, I knew Jensen had to have been but I don't think he cares enough to do a full investigation. 

"I don't know, I tend to stop thinking logically when it comes to you and your dick," I said as Jared opened his trailer for us, I closed the door and eyed the chair that started it all for us. 

"You think logically?" I swatted at him and would get him back. 

"More so than you." I looked at his ass as he leaned against the counter where I had when he opened me up. I rubbed my hand over his jeans and he pushed out. 

I went closer to his ear, "We have another plug, I think it's only fair that we prep you so that after we're done on set I can enter you immediately, what do you say Jay?"

"Hurry the Hell up, the lube is right here." 

"Good answer, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy comments even if it's fixing a mistake or giving some criticism. So don't hesitate to comment or give a kudos.


End file.
